


Boredom

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes-centric, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, College Student Bucky Barnes, Different Avengers Team, Dorks in Love, Felicia Hardy is a Good Bro, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Quarantine, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Staying In, Stucky in Quarantine, also a scary boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being sent home from his job and classes moved online, Bucky Barnes is stuck inside for the foreseeable future. Nothing is really keeping his attention...except for the cute guy that works out on the top of the apartment building across from his.A.K.A.: the social distancing romance everyone wants
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the Meet-Cute quarantine fics :)
> 
> Title inspired by this song by Tyler, The Creator
> 
> Not gonna lie this fic is inspired by a Tik Tok but what can you expect I’m Gen Z

It’s been exactly forty-four days, fifteen hours, sixteen minutes and twelve seconds since Bucky has been outside his shoe box apartment.

A junior in college by morning and an assistant to a snooty Art Consultant by mid-afternoon, Bucky Barnes is tired twenty-two year old (just barely!). His little shoe box apartment is near NYU, he luckily got the help from his parents putting the down payment for the first month on his studio, his Dad slapping him hard on the back and jostling his shoulders and his Mom pinching his cheeks like he was still a baby. Fortunately for his sake he’s one of three. His middle sister Rebecca would get the onslaught next. 

The first couple of days the whole world shut down weren’t too bad, his classes went into limbo and his job at the gallery gave him reduced hours, but work is work thank god.

Then everything in the matter of four days shut down. His classes went online and moved on CANVAS, Ms. Hardy (or Felicia but he’s too scared to call her that no matter how many times she asks him to) had to close the gallery and put the entire staff on furlough. She decided having a work Zoom meeting every Thursday to update on business and to check in with all employees is what’s best for the moment. 

Sometimes Ms. Hardy would FaceTime him personally and rant about how annoying her boyfriend Peter is during all of this, Bucky knows up close and personal how tidy and particular she could be, so hearing how her partner leaves dirty socks wedged in the couch cushions of her apartment makes him chuckle.

In his spare time, Bucky sketches architecture designs, waters his tiny succulents and plays on his PS4, the spring sale they were running was a godsend. He bought all the Arkham games and plays them regularly, now finally on Arkham Knight. Sometimes he orders delivery from the independent restaurants he likes, the little Greek place down the street knows Bucky well enough that everytime he orders they throw in extra pita and hummus. 

He contemplates just...going outside. Bucky knows that he can go out for a walk with a face mask on or whatever, but it feels like he’s some sort of fairytale character locked away in a dungeon just waiting for someone, anyone, save him from his peril. And right now that peril was cabin fever.

So today is a little different, he decides instead of being entirely lazy he’ll just go onto the roof of his apartment and have himself a quiet picnic... _or something._

While Bucky’s apartment is older, the maintenance done every year is a blessing since the elevator works smoothly, leaving his fifteenth floor apartment and making his way to the fifty-fourth floor is a breeze. The top floor is the roof, but it’s a little bit more boujee in the sense it has a garden, full of daisies, sunflowers and gardenias, there a few lounge chairs as well scattered around. Apparently there was supposed to be a new pool going under construction in summer, some markings on the ground leaving a trace of work readying to begin. Bucky wonders if that’s still happening, silently praying to god it doesn’t so that his rent won’t go up.

Making his way out of the elevator and into the lobby leading to the roof, he opens the door to get hit with the smell of flowers, instantly relaxing a bit and sighing softly to himself. All this time cooped up when I could have been enjoying this, Bucky thinks. It’s a nice reprieve from what’s been going on and he basks in it. Just standing in the middle of the little garden breathing in the sweet aroma. After a few more seconds Bucky moves towards the lounge chair that’s closest to the edge of the roof, shucking off his crossbody bag he brought with him, his sketchbook he uses for his architecture drawings. He just sits and stares out at the horizon, the various buildings surrounding his own, the clouds drifting, the one plane flying by. Bucky sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes for just a moment. He sighs and plugs his earbuds in and grabs his sketchbook and favorite 2b and just loses himself to the craft.

A few more days go by and Bucky finds himself gravitating to the rooftop, each day just sitting in a chair either just sitting and drawing whatever is around him, playing on his old busted 3DS, or just gazing at the sky. The past couple of days, however, have been sunny and some people from his building are finding themselves going up to the roof as well, some playing with their kids or others sun tanning. Luckily today Bucky decides to go out to the roof when it’s overcast, and too early for any New Yorker to deem it worthy to get out of their cramped apartment. 

Today he has a spring in his step, ever since he began to come out of his shell and see the sun in the little confine of the rooftop, his skin is tan, his mood is chipper and he’s a bit more creative. His sketchbook is always in his bag. Making his way up and out on the terrace Bucky leans over the concrete rail and looks out onto the world, he yawns and stretches and just stares out into the skyline.

He’s about to soak it in a bit more until he hears a string of grunts, looking around to see where it’s coming from, his eyes land on a lower rooftop. A man with golden hair directly adjacent to Bucky’s own apartment building is working out. He’s wearing a navy blue hoodie and some grey shorts, he’s gliding across the ground by throwing some punches into the air, bobbing and weaving and staying light. Bucky is invested and stares at the man, from this distance he can see his leg muscles and his near golden hair. _Jesus..._

Bucky hates to admit it but he’s so nearsighted if a Dinosaur rose up from the ground ten feet away he still wouldn’t be able to see it. So, he squints his eyes to the best of his ability and swoons over the mystery man. He curses himself for not putting in his contacts, but makes his position comfortable by leaning against the ledge and looking at the man doing his work out.

This goes on for a few more minutes before the man stops his punches and takes a break to grab his water bottle, but before he takes a sip he looks around and glances straight up at Bucky. Losing his cool in less than a millisecond, Bucky jumps, startling his relaxed muscles into being stiff and rigid then bolting away from the man's view. His heart is beating a mile a minute and his cheeks are hot with embarrassment, in disbelief he got caught staring. Taking a deep breath Bucky makes his way back to where he was, sneaking a peak ever so slowly to see the man’s head turned opposite of him doing lunges. _One last peak won’t hurt right?_ Bucky thinks as he stays where he is, so he’s a bit away, only for the man to turn himself around and start his lunges towards Bucky’s line of sight. Whipping around, Bucky scurries off and takes another breather.

Getting a full view of the man's face for the slightest of second means Bucky could see his chiseled jaw and super bright blue eyes, while everything else was a blur. Workout Guy is cute, and Bucky definitely wants to see him again.  
_With_ his contacts on.


	2. Hello There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes a move!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed (but definitely looking for a beta!)

The next time it happens is when it’s somewhat gloomy and no one is out around one o’clock in the afternoon. Bucky did not come up the past two days because he found out he ran out of contacts. He had to make a call to his optometrist to find out they are closed and Bucky doesn’t really trust just anyone with his contacts, so to the backup glasses he went. To which he spent the entirety of the day before looking for.

He’s a bit pissy that he has to wear his big old clunky frames but Bucky is undoubtedly excited at the idea that Workout Guy might be down on his own building’s rooftop again. Bucky might (is) practically skipping his way to the terrace, eye candy being the most exciting thing that’s happened to him in the past two weeks. Making his way to his usual spot he settles his stuff on the lounge chair and quickly peaks over the ledge to check to see if Workout Guy is there.

Sure enough he is, only this time it looks he’s doing some yoga stretches, looks like some sort of warrior pose. Today, Workout Guy is wearing a grey t-shirt (that looks impossibly tight I mean how does that man _breathe_ ) and some navy sweatpants, his hair is adorably tussled and still looking like a golden halo. God does have favorites apparently. Bucky settles himself to lean against the ledge, his head on his forearms and he longs at the man dreamily. It seems Workout Guy is really in the zone today because he never notices that Bucky is there watching for about fifteen minutes. 

Bucky watches as he does his routine, a series of jumping jacks, sprints, push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, and even more. It doesn’t even look like the man is sweating, which is a bit strange. Although he hates to admit it but Bucky would break out in a full body sweat fest after the sprints, which Bucky reminds himself he should really workout because it’s been awhile and he doesn’t want the minimal muscle he has to dissolve into thin air. After a few more moments or so Bucky is rudely interrupted by his phone starting to ring, and _that’s_ what gets the man's attention, his head snapping up to Bucky, and Bucky makes direct eye contact with the guy as he tries to pry the phone out from his too tight skinny jeans. He curses the person that’s calling him and- oh would you look at that it’s his boss.

“Uh, hello?” Bucky huffs out.

“James,” While Bucky never calls Ms. Hardy by Felicia, she also doesn’t call him by Bucky, “I’m losing my mind.”

Bucky chuckles, “Let me guess, Peter huh?” This has been a problem that’s been escalating for the past few days.

Ms. Hardy sighs deeply into the phone, a second goes by and she sighs again, more exasperated, “This man will be the death of me, I SWEAR! Guess what he did!”

“Hmm...didn’t cover something in the fridge and it went bad?”

“Oh god, no, he hasn’t done that...yet.”

Bucky flat out laughs, he can practically hear her shudder, “Okay, so? What did he do then, you can’t leave me hanging on the edge of my seat.”

Ms. Hardy scoffs, “How ironic you say that, because that’s what he did, he left that damn toilet seat up and I didn’t realize it because I was in a hurry and boom, my ass is fully in the toilet. I mean did this man fall and slip on his head, or is this quarantine getting to him worse than I thought?”

Bucky is soooo going to get fired if he laughs, so he pulls the phone away from his ear and puts it on mute while his boss continues his rant, he laughs, full and hearty for a moment. He collects himself and resumes the call.

“-and I met his Aunt awhile back, she’s the sweetest human being on earth and I can’t see how she would let him be this much of a jerk, so why is he so messy? Ugh, are you sure you’re not straight, James?”

“As much as I would love to be considered by you to be a potential boyfriend, I am I fact gay and pecs are better than boobs. Don’t fire me for that.” Bucky retorts, Ms. Hardy is one of a kind, with her incredible work ethic and her impressive gallery, if Bucky were straight he’d absolutely go out with her, but he likes dick and that’s not going to change anytime soon, especially not after his discovery of Workout Guy.

A giggle comes from the other end, “I wouldn’t dream of it, well anyways thanks for the rant session, we’ll talk later for our meeting tonight.” 

Bucky ends his call and shoves his phone into his pocket, the ringer on low this time around, and he turns around to check up on Workout Guy again...only to find that he’s gone.

 _Great, now you scared the guy away_ , Bucky mentally kicks himself in the stomach and saunters back to his lounge chair. He grumpily pulls out his sketchbook and starts some mood induced art.

A few more days go by and Bucky momentarily forgets about Workout Guy. He completely thinks that maybe he scared the guy away for being a lowkey creep and startling him with his phone call from the other day. Damn.

Bucky is kinda in a shitty mood, with the news being a real downer, the world at a complete standstill and New York getting the worst of it. Felicia let the gallery staff know it would be best to file for unemployment at this time during last night's meeting, begrudgingly Bucky drags his laptop with him up to the terrace again. This time he’ll get some actual work done and wallow in his self pity. _Ahh, yes, the true young adult experience_ , Bucky grumbles to himself.

No one is really on the terrace today, weirdly enough since it’s just around three o’clock, but that’s even better for his crappy mood. Bucky makes his work spot at his usual chair, and settles himself. He gets to work submitting his UI application and even catching up on a few assignments from his classes. Maybe an hour or so passes before he hears that familiar exasperated grunt from the building below his. 

Bucky perks up and ditches his computer to stand and lean over the cement ledge to look down at Workout Guy. He’s back to punching the air, his fists coming fast and fluid. Immediately Bucky is entranced by him, his workout clothes being a red Brooklyn tank top and black basketball shorts, his hair looks to be a bit neat but with each punch a few hairs stray off and fly wildly. 

For a few moments Bucky just stares at the man, he’s sure he looks like a smitten schoolgirl, but looking at this specimen of a man is like being on vacation in Hawaii or, hell, even Disney World. Bucky positions himself leaning back a bit so that his presence isn’t too obvious. Except, the unexpected happens.

Workout Guy slows his punches and glances around, Bucky stays still, maybe he heard something? 

Nope. He looks right up at Bucky and waves.

 _Oh shit!_ Bucky blinks like a deer in headlights. His instincts tell him to bolt. This is weird right? Hot, amazing and athletically inclined Adonis is looking back at _HIM_. Bucky should turn around and sit in his chair and ignore this ever happened right?

His instincts apparently throw two shits to the wind because now Bucky’s right hand is now waving back at the man. 

The man jogs to the ledge of his own building and leans so casually, Bucky thanks the bastard that invented glasses because he can see the man's gigantic, gorgeous biceps and god, how would it feel to be wrapped up in those. He shakes himself out that thought and looks at the man again. 

“Hey!” Workout Guy shouts, while Bucky’s building is a little higher than the mystery man’s, it’s still a distance and the sounds of the city are a bit loud today. Also, _woah_ , his voice is deep, it’s sultry and powerful but...but it sounds like it could lull you to sleep after a long day. Bucky wants to hear more.

“Hi!” Bucky replies, “Sorry for disturbing your workout.”

“It’s not big, I needed a break. Uh, what are you up to?” 

“Not much. Just adding to the statistics of unemployment.” Bucky chuckles, maybe Workout Guy understands the struggle.

“Damn, this shit is just getting worse huh? I’m sorry you’re going through that.” Workout Guy seems sad by what he said. 

Dammit Bucky, get it together, he mentally berates himself, Bucky shrugs it off, “It’s no big, just furloughed. What about you, Mystery Man? How are you doin’ through all this?”

The man looks surprised for a moment, it takes a moment but a small smile plays at his lips, “You know, I hate to say it and please don’t judge me, but it feels like a vacation. I’m on forced quarantine because my job is...uh, it’s security for big stuff, and my coworkers are a big hassle sometimes. It’s nice to regroup I guess.”

Bucky nods, “I get that! Everyone deserves a break. I know it sucks under these circumstances but it’s good you get a reprieve. I get you with the whole coworker thing. You said you do security?”

“Eeeuh, yeah? It’s a bit more complicated than that but essentially protecting people in a fancy suit.”

“Let me guess? FBI?” Bucky gets excited and leans a little further on the ledge.

“I can’t answer it’s confidential” Workout Guy smirks and crosses his arms.

Bucky raises an eyebrow, “Oh really? Ok then I’ll just assume you’re like...a super secret spy. I get to tell my friends my new friend is a spy!”

Workout Guy laughs, full on ray of sunshine, “You-Just-Told-Me-The-Funniest-Thing-On-Earth” laugh. “Oh so we’re friends?”

Shit. He didn’t mean to assume. Bucky shrugs and looks away, “I mean if you’re cool with that?”

Workout Guy beams, “Yes! I mean- Of course, yeah.”

Bucky smiles back, he has no idea what to do next. But then he decides to be a little bold. And maybe stupid. “Wait a second, I’ll be right back.” Workout Guy throws him a thumbs up and Bucky turns back to his longue chair and shuffled through his bag to find his sketchbook, he goes through a few pages before finding a clear piece of paper and tearing it out. He scavenges for a pen and scribbles his phone number on it. Before his anxiety can strangle his brain for dominance about this he folds the paper into a plane and returns back to the ledge.

Workout Guy looks up at him with the cute grin and Bucky waves the paper airplane, “I’m hoping this works, cross your fingers.”

The man visibly crosses his fingers, “Let’s hope Brooklyn air doesn’t decide to be a traitor. I’m ready when you are.”

Bucky just chuckles and shakes his head, positioning himself and getting the perfect aim. He squints his eyes and sets his aim and sets the paper airplane in motion. Workout Guy has his arms stretched up below, the plane going his direction perfectly until it starts to shoot downwards. He leans over his ledge and catches it just in time. Bucky exhales and does a little victory whoop, while Workout Guy is cracking up.

Workout Guy opens the paper and smiles softly, “I’ve gotta get going but, till next time?”

Excitedly, Bucky nods his head, “Till next time!”

“See you, Bucky.” Workout Guy gathers his stuff and heads inside his own building, while Bucky looks after him, still at the ledge and his heart beating rapidly.

So there’s going to be a next time! And, wow, he loves hearing his name being said by Workout Guy. Bucky is in complete disbelief this entire interaction just happened. He needs to text Nat, or Clint or even Felicia.

Except...it takes him a moment until he realizes he didn’t get the man’s name.

Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Workout Guy is hiding something huh?  
> Hmmm


	3. Give It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky talks to a friend other than his boss and we finally get a “name” of the mystery man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to play with a bit of world building here and I changed the Avengers team to include other characters!  
> So instead of the Battle of New York taking place in 2012 it’s in 2014, along with a few other changes. If you want a little more clarification on how my timeline works ask me on [tumblr!](https://thevalkyrior.tumblr.com/)

“So, you’re crushing on a random guy that you met on the roof below yours? Who are you? Rapunzel?”

Natasha Romanoff is the most sarcastic woman Bucky has ever met. She’s also the sweetest but he’s not gonna say that now.

He had met Natasha on his way to NYU’s coffee shop when he bumped into her while she was chewing out a couple of idiots picking on a kid. The reason she caught his attention was due to her wearing a full ballerina outfit while making two guys cower. Bucky just _had_ to interrupt and ask for a picture, which Nat obliged. Pure art. The picture is still his lockscreen.

Natasha is 5’2 of pure coordinated red fury, she’s smart and calculating and knows how to make any man cower to their knees. (Kinda like how she has Clint tethered to her and how they’re now dating, but that’s a different story). Bucky and Nat are best friends, and when this quarantine stuff started Natasha was in Russia visiting her foster parents and doing a performance, she just got home a day ago and now Bucky is bugging her about the Unnamed Workout Guy that he’s irreversibly drooling for. 

“Well I-“

“Please Buckpunzel let down your hair!”

Bucky puts his face in his hands and sighs. He’s regretting asking her to Skype.

“I hate you.” He groans.

Nat laughs “You love me. You also need a haircut, котёнок.”

Bucky frowns, he looks at himself through the tiny cam on screen, “It hasn’t grown that much...has it?”

“You look like you’re having a hippy phase. Are you?”

“No!”

“I mean it would make sense why you have a fat crush on a guy on a roof.”

Bucky wants to throw something at Nat through the computer screen, “Oh my god, Nattttt, you don’t understand. Let me go through the beginning.” 

While it’s short, Bucky explains the beginning of his discovery and meeting with Workout Guy, Nat just sits back and listens. That’s what Bucky loves best about her is that she always listens and absorbs information like a sponge, while other friends of his sometimes tune him out, Nat is genuine and wants to hear him. The entirety of his story Nat just nods along and stays quiet, sometimes laughing at Bucky’s expense as he explains how bad he is at sneaking. When he’s done going through his spiel, Natasha just looks at him closely.

“So...you gave this man your number and your name, but he didn’t tell you his?” Natasha questions slowly. Bucky reluctantly nods. Natasha just groans and leans her head on her palm, “All I have to say is be prepared to change your phone number. You got an extra twenty bucks for that?”

“God, you think he’s gonna be a creep?”

“I’m hoping for your sake he isn’t, but expect the unexpected.”

Bucky sighs, Natasha does have a point. He didn’t know the guy, hell, his _name_ (if there’s one thing his Ma Winnie taught him its that you need the big three: name, number and where they’re from, and he only got one thing. Winnie would be smacking him upside the head), and now he just gave him his own name and number. What if he’s a crazy hacker and finds something to expose about Bucky. Not like there’s anything Bucky has that could be used for blackmail but there’s always a possibility. Like his abandoned embarrassing Instagram account he made in the ninth grade. Ugh.

“Anyways,” Nat breaks through Bucky’s inner turmoil and moves along, “Did you hear about the Avengers disbanding for this shit?”

Bucky perks up, “Wait, really? Disbanding?”

Nat nods excitedly, “That was my reaction! Tony Stark had a press conference about it earlier this week saying that all of the team was on furlough and are social distancing too.”

“Well that’s kinda stupid, aren’t they all super powered and immune to this shit?” Bucky questions, he has to admit that after hearing everything else going on around the world he started to stop watching the news after awhile. It started to get bleak and he needed something more positive. Like watching puppies on YouTube or just sleeping.

Nat shrugs, “Not everyone in the Avengers is immortal.”

The Avengers team sprang up during the Battle of New York in 2014, Bucky was finishing up his second year in high school, and was in the middle of class when aliens came out of the damn sky, but luckily his campus was not in the middle of the epicenter. Aliens did make a pit stop in his neighborhood and they had to evacuate, but not to the extent where the attack originated.

The team itself consists of Iron Man, Tony Stark of course, Captain America, Thor, The Wasp, Hulk, Ant-Man and Agent 13. SHIELD and the Avengers have a huge presence in New York after what had happened and the giant ass Avengers Tower in the middle of Manhattan made for a bunch of headlines. Two years ago there was a huge commotion in Sokovia that had a giant robot making its way through headlines but it seems like everything went back to normal, and then the pandemic started.

“Aren’t they supposed to be getting new members though?” Bucky asks.

Natasha hums, “That's what I thought but with everything going on I’m sure they’ll wait at a later date to announce that, but don’t you think it’s weird they’re not working? What if someone tries something?”

Shrugging, Bucky ponders on that, “I guess, another alien invasion and we’re screwed but at least they’re doing the whole social distancing shit? Setting an example.”

Nat just shakes her head, “I wonder what your favorite Avenger is doing. You still got that twitter notification alert for Thor?”

Bucky blushes and shoos that piece of knowledge only Nat knows off, “Shut up!...Also maybe.”

Bucky and Nat talk for a few more minutes before signing off their Skype call, promising to each other that they would talk again later in the week. Turning away from his desk, Bucky deflates a little bit, he’s trying to keep himself positive about everything but he can’t help but wallow. He knows it’s best if he keeps himself busy, distracting himself from other things but it’s hard. With being alone for so long, the news just delivers bad news over and over, even his friends telling him more stuff, it’s a bit of an overload. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Bucky stands from his chair and starts for the (mini, god it’s so small) kitchen to make himself some coffee and start on writing some notes for his online classes.

It’s been about two days since Bucky gave Workout Guy his number, and he was starting to think that maybe the man would never text him. Funnily enough he does get something when Bucky is making his way up to the terrace to get some sun, his phone buzzing in his jeans, Bucky stops before he reaches the door and digs into the giant pocket. He grumbles about always losing his phone in his pants (it’s a problem)*. Finally finding the damn thing in what seems like Mary Poppins endless bag, Bucky unlocks his phone to see new text messages from a restricted number.

 **Unknown Number:** Hi :)  
**Unknown Number:** This is Bucky right?  
**Unknown Number:** If this isn’t Bucky ignore these texts, I’m sorry.

Bucky snorts, so Workout Guy was a dork too huh?

 **Bucky:** yes this is Bucky 😂  
**Bucky:** is this the handsome guy from the roof

Laughing to himself, Bucky finally makes his way to his usual lounge chair, not many people out on the terrace but still a few, and makes himself comfy. It’s warm out today and he decided earlier to be a bit more happy so he’s wearing his favorite floral shirt, it’s a t-button down with a bunch of cute daisies on it, Nat and him found it at Goodwill a while back and he had to have it.

Seconds later after he settles, Bucky’s phone buzzes.

 **Unknown Number:** Oh you don’t have to flatter me :)  
**Unknown Number:** But yes this is him 

Bucky buffs and chuckles, god this guy is a massive doof. He bites his lip in thought, he wants to know Workout Guy’s name but he loves the subtle flirting. Bucky decides to just fuck it.

 **Bucky:** dont u worry ill flatter you all day  
**Bucky:** but can i get ur name first :P

A few moments go by and the little speech bubble pops up every couple of seconds. It appears and then disappears before the read receipt pops up. Rolling his eyes, Bucky shoves his phone away. Damn, all he wanted was a name, not a freaking dick pic. Bucky snorts to himself, it’s like the bar just gets lower for him and now he’ll be lucky to get a “Hi” from someone at a bar in the future if at this rate he can’t get a name. He pulls out his sketchbook and starts practicing perspective to pull himself from his petty thoughts. Moments later he gets another text. As much as Bucky hates to admit it he leaps at his phone to check the message.

 **Unknown Number:** Sorry I got a call! My name is Grant :)

Yay ok a name! Bucky quickly changes the contact name. Now to keep texting, what a task. Bucky also makes an mental note to stop being so judgmental. 

**Bucky:** thats a cute name!  
**Bucky:** anyways what r u up to today? ;)

 **Grant 💙:** Yours is cuter :D I’m out for a jog! Central Park is empty is kinda nice

Seconds later Grant sends an image of the empty sidewalks besides one or two people far in the distance. The green of the trees are vibrant and the sun is casting beautiful rays of sunlight through the leaves. Bucky wants to draw the image so bad, he shuffles the idea of drawing it for Grant away for another day and shoots off another text.

 **Bucky:** that’s a gorgeous view  
**Bucky:** kinda missing the view of you on the roof tho

 **Grant 💙:** Somewhat of a fairytale though huh?  
**Grant 💙:** My Princess is pretty cute though 

Bucky splutters, did Grant just call him his princess? It takes him a minute to collect himself and stop his heart from beating so fast before he can respond.

 **Bucky:** Oh so I’m the princess?

 **Grant 💙:** With that stunning hair it’s only fair…

 **Bucky:** OMG  
**Bucky:** You are too much istg

For about twenty minutes they send each other more texts before Grant admits that he stopped at a bench to text Bucky and he has to keep up his jog or he’ll for sure call it quits for the day. They leave off when Grant asks if he can call tomorrow and Bucky eagerly agrees. Grant admits he can’t really use Skype (can’t figure it out even though Bucky said he’d help: maybe later), so Bucky settles for just a phone call. 

Bucky practically skips his way back to his apartment, in the best mood he’s been in for awhile. He indulges in the ice cream he hid away in the freezer (cookies and cream fanatic) and makes his way to call Felicia and Nat, he needs to keep them in the loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha’s Russian translation: котёнок ~> kitten :)
> 
> **Incase anyone didn’t pick up on my favorite Sebastian Stan outfit, this is what Bucky is wearing:  
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to send me some prompts so I can make it into a fic (meet-cutes are highly encouraged) I’d greatly appreciate it!  
> I’m [HERE](https://thevalkyrior.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! (Still kinda new on there :D)  
> 


End file.
